Many different methods have been implemented to reduce or eliminate harmful exhaust emissions or contaminant gases from a motor vehicle. There are specific regulations in place which require the purification of exhaust gas, eliminating components such as carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxide (NOx), and hydrocarbons (HC) before their emission into the atmosphere. In the natural process for eliminating contaminants in gases, natural cycles use the high atmospheric layers and the ozone and UV rays to recombine the dangerous gases with oxygen and water, forming compounds such as sulfuric acid. The acid rain falls to the earth and any type of calcite is recombined with the acid and returns the pH to an acceptable level.
Many attempts have been made to incorporate the use of chemical reactions in the stream of exhaust gas flowing from an engine through the exhaust system to reduce emissions. Some of these methods used alkaline earth metals or transition metals. However, these methods have been met with limited results.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a automotive anti-contamination system which reduces emissions in the exhaust system of an engine.